


SECRETOS DE COCINA

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slaine nunca le diría cómo Orange había terminado cocinando para él...". InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FASCÍCULO 01

**SECRETOS DE COCINA**

**By: _K.G.Á.É._**

"Slaine _nunca_ le diría cómo Orange había terminado cocinando para él...". InahoxSlaine.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**SECRETOS DE COCINA**

Inaho notó que el hombre llamado Harklight era quien especialmente cocinaba para Bat. Por eso, no le preparó comida. Sin embargo, tal detalle pasó desapercibido para Seylum.

—Slaine, deberías probar la comida de Inaho. ¡Es deliciosa!—ella había comentado cuando el castaño le dio su plato de comida, alagándole de paso.

—Gracias. Por esta ocasión me negaré. Harklight ya está preparando nuestros alimentos. No sería correcto—el rubio le sonrió cortés.

—Es una pena. Ya será en otra ocasión ¿No es así, Inaho?—entonces ella buscó su mirada, esperando ilusionada que él estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de algún día cocinarle a su querido amigo.

Inaho asintió. No realmente entusiasmado por, específicamente, cocinar para el otro. No obstante, le fue inevitable notar que Bat comía poco.

Con tal hábito, no era extraño que, incluso siendo mayor, el rubio luciera así de menudo.

Inaho tenía sus sospechas sobre la causa de los hábitos del joven. Y creía que hubo un tiempo en el cual incluso su comida era algo de lo que debía cuidarse. Lo que no sería raro, considerando que hubo personas deseando su muerte.

Tampoco dudada que algunos hayan sido lo suficientemente cobardes para incluso tratar de envenenarle.

El hecho de que dejara al tal Harklight cocinar para él, sólo podía significar que a su llegada las cosas habían mejorado…

.

.

Para Inaho, cocinar era algo habitual. Él solía ser el encargado de ese espacio, pues la princesa aún no aprendía muy bien. Y tanto su hermana como Eddelrittuo, habían demostrado ser un peligro con y sin supervisión. Por eso, cuando el castaño se levantó esa mañana, le tomó por sorpresa que la cocina estuviera ocupada. Y sobre todo, que no fuera el segundo cocinero de la casa quien estuviera allí.

Slaine Troyard era el intruso.

Cocinando. O al menos, eso parecía.

Inaho se quedó un rato más en la puerta, observándole.

Debajo del mandil que había tomado prestado de Harklight (Inaho dedujo, porque era obvio que le quedaba grande y había decidido hacer un tipo moño en la parte del cuello para arreglar el problema), el rubio no llevaba puesto su uniforme; a cambio, estaba vestido únicamente con una de sus camisas y su bóxer, por supuesto. Razón que le dejó apreciar las tornadas y blancas piernas de su ex-némesis…

Inaho se preguntaba si el rubio aún tenía intenciones de crecer, porque esa prenda era un poco grande.

Por otro lado, le sorprendió encontrarlo vestido tan ligeramente. De acuerdo al reloj aún era temprano; bastante en realidad, considerando la hora de despertar del resto. Así que, definitivamente Troyard no esperaba que alguien le encontrara en su excursión secreta a la cocina.

—No pensé que supieras cocinar—el castaño mencionó. Llamando en seguida la atención del otro. Quien dejó de lado la preparación de sus hot cakes para observarle.

Mientras, Inaho encontró increíble lo fácil que era hacerle sonrojar. Y adorable, el hecho de que hubiera un rastro de harina en su mejilla y un poco de mezcla en su cabello…

Decidiendo que buscaría alguna palabra para sustituir 'adorable' a la hora de describir a su antes enemigo. Preferiblemente más tarde, pues su mente traía palabras como: 'encantador', 'tierno' y 'lindo' en su lugar. Y ninguna de éstas le ayudaba a disminuir las ganas de continuar apreciando lo delicado de la apariencia del otro.

—No sé tanto, en realidad—Bat se giró de nuevo, obviamente nervioso por su repentina aparición, delatado por uno de sus pies descalzos restregándose en el otro.

Entonces, le vio voltear el hot cake que preparaba, no tan profesionalmente como Inaho lo hubiera hecho (lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo como si no fuera nada), sino con cuidado, con la espátula.

Aún así, Inaho decidió que juzgaría por sí mismo que tan bueno era.

Acercándose para ver si el panqué estaba en su punto o estaba más tostado de lo que debería, primero se concentró en el olor que comenzaba a llenar la cocina.

—"Al menos, no parece oler a quemado"—

Inaho pensó, concentrándose en ello; no percatándose de la poca mezcla en el suelo, que lo hizo resbalar y perder el equilibrio.

Agradeció que, justo en ese momento, lo que el rubio tuviera en la mano fuera la mantequilla y no el mango del sartén, o alguien se habría quemado, pues ambos terminaron en el piso:

Con Troyard a cuatro, al meter las manos queriendo evitar una fea caída. E Inaho aferrado a él, por lo mismo.

Era una situación estúpida, el hecho de que ambos tuvieran el corazón acelerado por un simple accidente en la cocina, considerando todo lo que habían pasado en la guerra.

Al hacer un recuento de los daños, Inaho notó que su mano se había deslizado por debajo del ligero atuendo de su acompañante. Y pensó que, tal vez, no era el calor de la estufa lo que de pronto había abochornado al rubio platinado y le había acalorado a él.

Fue una decisión de microsegundos, en la que el castaño encontró apropiado que se alejaría lentamente para no incomodar más al otro. Una mala decisión luego de pensarlo mejor, ya que podía sentir el paso de la suave piel bajo su palma. Y más parecía una caricia osada que otra cosa. Y... definitivamente, no fue el único en interpretarlo así, porque el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó.

Fue inesperado que no le apartara abruptamente, considerando lo bochornosa que se había vuelto la situación.

— ¿Estás bien?—Inaho susurró en su oído. Quizá, porque no quería despertar a nadie y ser encontrado  _así_.

O... tal vez, porque el estremecimiento y el rojo de los oídos de Troyard habían valido la pena.

Estando en tal posición, se percató de otra cosa, preguntándose: ¿por qué su ex-némesis olía diferente, si habían estado usando el mismo shampoo y el mismo jabón?

Colocando su nariz en el cuello ajeno, respiró su aroma. Concluyendo que: no era mucho, pero el olor variaba.

También, notando otro no muy agradable olor: La sartén quemándose...

Estando nuevamente consciente de la situación, Inaho se apoyó mejor en sus pies y, sin soltar a Troyard para evitar que terminara en el suelo por la mantequilla en su mano, él estiró uno de sus brazos para apagar la estufa.

Por su parte, el rubio se había aferrado al brazo que le sostenía y le había semi-incorporado con el movimiento, al sentir sus piernas temblar como si fuera a desvanecerse sobre el piso si el otro le soltaba. Y... quizá, el culpable lo notó, porque sintió al castaño volver a rodearle con ambos brazos. Esta ocasión, por encima de su ropa. Mas eso no bastaría para calmar su desbocado corazón y el fluir de la sangre agolpado en sus mejillas.

Tratando de ignorar la incomprensible tensión entre ellos, una que por acuerdo tácito preferían no comentar, el castaño llevó al estático joven a la silla más cercana de forma silenciosa; comprobando que sus suposiciones eran correctas:

Bat era bastante ligero...

Como ninguno tenía palabras para cambiar el ambiente que los envolvía, Inaho, quien provocó el _incidente_ , revolvió la mezcla un poco y continuó la preparación de los hot cakes. Mientras el rubio limpiaba la mantequilla de sus manos, tomándose su tiempo. Prefiriendo no dar importancia ni a su platillo, ni al cocinero.

Por ello, cuando Inaho sirvió el resultado de su inesperada colaboración, fue sorprendido por la mano en su cabello.

—T-Tenías mezcla—y escuchó tartamudear al dueño de las orbes turquesas, que trataban por todos los medios ver cualquier cosa más allá de él, con tal de no hacer contacto visual.

Inaho, al ver sus mejillas imitar el color de la mermelada, supo que los adjetivos previos definitivamente eran apropiados para Bat.

Por su parte, si por casualidad la princesa entrara a la cocina en ese instante, Slaine _nunca_ le diría cómo Orange había terminado cocinando para él. Porque eso, eran secretos de cocina que no necesitaba saber.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. FASCÍCULO 02

**SECRETOS DE COCINA**

**By:**   _ **K.G.Á.É.** _

**DEDICADO A:** Sei y los 4 guests quienes dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quienes son : (

Igualmente a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**SECRETOS DE COCINA**

Inaho había concluido que Troyard, aparte de ser tan ligero, podía llegar a tener un rojo tan vivo como una ensalada de betabel en San Valentín. 

 

Y ahora, él se preguntaba por qué, a pesar de sentirse como a punto de servir un soufflé _ *****_ , seguía en la cocina junto a Bat.

Desviando su atención por un momento, Inaho vio el reloj de reojo.

Pronto serían las 7:15 a.m. y debería iniciar sus preparativos para el almuerzo. No obstante, sabía que sí él permanecía tomando su café tranquilamente, y de forma lenta, podría ver a Bat comer y descubrir más cosas que no sabía.

Por ejemplo, Inaho había observado que el rubio evitaba la mermelada en sus hot cakes, tanto como bien se las arreglaba para no hacer contacto visual con él, sin ser tan obvio. Cualquiera que le viera diría que Troyard está comiendo sin prisas, tomando de vez en vez un poco de leche.

Sin embargo, Inaho sabe que no iba a ser fácil que Bat dejara de estar en guardia con él, aun cuando ambos tienen en claro que lo sucedido fue un mero accidente. Pues, aunque el rubio comía calmado, él respondía al sonido de sus movimientos de forma casi imperceptible, al instante en que le sentía moverse; lo cual significaba que Troyard estaba extremadamente consciente de su presencia.

Además, algo extraño le pasaba también. Porque, cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, rompió el contacto visual enseguida al igual que Bat. Tratando, en consecuencia, de convencerse de que fue por sus neuronas espejo _ ***.**_  Porque no existía razón alguna para estar apenado de ser descubierto recopilando información.

Sintiendo el inusual calor en sus mejillas, Inaho se levantó, pensando que un poco de agua en la cara le aclararía la mente. Percibiendo un evidente sobresaltó en su acompañante, el cual fingió no notar, dirigiéndose al baño.

Dándose cuenta a su regreso, que toda evidencia de la presencia del rubio había desaparecido.

Incluso el mandil había regresado a su lugar, cómo si nadie lo hubiera tomado prestado. Volviéndolo consiente de que:

Bat se mantenía en forma, aún en tiempos de paz.

.

.

Más tarde, entre las quejas de su hermana por el desayuno recibido, Inaho escuchó a la princesa conversar con el _fugitivo_ , quien por fin se dignaba a dar la cara.

—Slaine—la princesa le miró fijamente.

—Estás ocultándome algo—ella dijo en un tono que implicaba que aquello no era una pregunta.

Inaho no imaginaba de qué manera Seylum se había enterado. La fachada del rubio era simplemente perfecta, casi tanto como la suya.

Tratando de parecer desinteresado, el castaño continuó revolviendo en el sartén, los huevos que faltaban por servirse. Porque su hermana podría hacer preguntas, si se diera cuenta a dónde iba la conversación de los otros dos. Y él prefería escuchar a Yuki-nee quejarse sobre la comida, a tenerla quejándose de la presencia del rubio en la casa y, más aún, de su pasada y bélica relación con él...

—Te ves cansado...—ella continuó, enmarcando el rostro de Bat con su mano.

—"¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo supo?"—por su parte, el rubio estaba empezando a sudar; más nervioso por ser descubierto en semejante escena, que por el toque que recibía.

Y tanto Inaho como Slaine habían dejado de prestarle atención, buscando formular en sus mentes la excusa perfecta para no ser cuestionados por los otros, cuando _el incidente_ fuera expuesto. Quedando ambos desconcertados cuando:

— ¿Fue una pesadilla?—la princesa preguntó.

—"¿Eh?/¿Ehh?" ¿…?—se congelaron ambos, inseguros de cómo reaccionar.

Por su parte, Inaho pensó que, de seguro, Bat respondería de forma afirmativa.

Estaba convencido que el rubio, definitivamente, lo trataría como un mal sueño, una _pesadilla_. Porque después de lo sucedido quien se mostró más incómodo de los dos, fue Troyard.

Acaso... había calificado al contacto físico con él de ¿ _desagradable_?

Todo había sido un accidente, pero ¿debió Inaho preguntarle si su tacto fue _tan_ desagradable? ¿O...?

—No fue nada—esa respuesta sacó al castaño de sus cavilaciones. Por alguna razón, Troyard había sonado aliviado y evasivo a la vez.

—Siempre dices eso. Pero yo puedo notarlo—de reojo, el castaño les enfocó.

El rubio bajó la mirada, dándole a ella la razón con aquel gesto.

—Estoy bien. ¿Ves? Estoy aquí—ella le sonrió, tomando las manos de Bat entre las suyas, siendo correspondida con un asentimiento.

Desde su posición, a Inaho le fue imposible saber si él también le sonreía...

Luego de una breve pausa, Inaho dedujo que esa debía ser la razón de que Troyard estuviera despierto tan temprano.

Como él debía estar escuchando a su hermana, ahora contándole de algún lugar, no se atrevió a intervenir en la conversación que tenían Seylum y Bat para preguntarle ¿qué había soñado?

Por las palabras de Seylum, debía tratarse de los tiempos de guerra. No obstante, el rubio no parecía sentirse mal cuando le encontró esa mañana.

Regresando de sus pensamientos, Inaho sirvió con cuidado la comida. Percatándose, al dirigirse a la mesa, que tanto Bat como Harklight habían desaparecido.

Con seguridad, ambos se habrían retirado a preparase para salir a recorrer la ciudad; tal cual él haría más tarde, junto a las invitadas restantes y su hermana.

De forma mecánica, Inaho se puso a lavar algunos de los utensilios que ocupó, buscando comprender:

¿Por qué su mente le daba tanta importancia a todo lo relacionado con Bat?

De algún modo sentía que, conocer la razón detrás, cambiaría _algo_. No estando seguro de que fuera para mejor, respiró profundamente, y se obligó a dejar de pensar.

Cerrando el grifo, para que nada más escapara...

.

.

Dos huevos, una taza y un cuarto de leche, una taza de harina, una pizca de sal, dos cucharadas de aceite vegetal y mantequilla, algunas fresas, chocolate líquido y azúcar glass…

Al regresar a casa, Inaho se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había sacado los ingredientes necesarios para preparar crepas.

Todo, porque Seylum mencionó que: 'Slaine estaría complacido por el sabor, si las probara', del mismo modo que ella lo hizo en su salida vespertina.

Lástima que, cuando el rubio regresó a casa, él ya había tenido su cena junto a Harklight.

.

.

Inaho nunca pensó que estaría frustrado, hasta el punto de no poder dormir, sólo porque _alguien_ no había probado su comida.

Mucho menos, que ese alguien fuera _Bat_.

Luego de girar improductivamente en su cama, el castaño se levantó haciendo su camino hasta la cocina, a pesar de ser las tantas de la madrugada.

Porque en casos así, es recomendable un vaso de agua o de leche tibia...

.

.

La casa estaba en una penumbra, atenuada por la luz que entraba por el ventanal.

Y entre las sombras, sobresalía la silueta de una persona recargada en la mesa. Sin embargo, no estaba durmiendo.

Inaho alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de una respiración descompasada.

—"Al parecer, Seylum tenía razón al preocuparse"—Inaho pensó, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Pero fue cuando colocó una mano en el hombro de Troyard, que el castaño se dio cuenta de cuán alterado estaba el otro.

—…Orange…—últimamente, el rubio solía llamarle por su nombre. Era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de ser cortés, e Inaho lo entendió.

—Deberías prender la luz—el castaño estaba por alejarse, con intensión de hacer lo dicho. Planteándose si preguntarle o no, aquello que lo tenía así.

Entonces, fue detenido de forma apresurada por una fría mano. Y observó aquella silueta negar con la cabeza.

Inaho terminó sentando en la silla continua.

Cuando Troyard iba a soltar su mano, él mantuvo el agarre; sosteniéndole la mirada cuando el chico cuestionó su acción con sus turquesas.

En respuesta, el rubio apretó sus labios, sin agregar más, antes de regresar a su postura anterior, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, y regresar el agarre.

Pasados unos instantes, la mano que Inaho sostenía se volvió cálida.

_Blanca y tibia como la leche que no llegó a tomar, así era la mano de Bat._

Inaho sonrió casi imperceptible. Su pensamiento había sido absurdo y culpó de ello a la falta de sueño.

Por su parte, Slaine se preguntaba si había sido gracioso para Orange el encontrarle así.

Como la calidez que compartían era agradable, prefirió no pensar demás.

Mientras, esperaba que el castaño no hubiera notado que al igual que en sus manos, la temperatura en sus mejillas también había aumentado...

.

.

Existen cosas que deberían seguirse al pie de la letra, cual receta, entre ellas está: el consejo de dormir en un lugar apropiado, para conseguir un descanso adecuado.

Eso, Inaho lo entendió al despertar y sentirse entumecido por dormir en la mesa.

Bat abrió los ojos al sentirlo moverse. Siguiendo medio dormido, pues Inaho le vio con aire perdido.

—Deberías ir a la cama—aconsejó, al ver que faltaba para que fuera una hora decente para levantarse.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte, le vio salir tambaleándose un poco. Quizá medio consciente.

Él haría lo mismo. Pero, primero, había algo que debía hacer…

.

.

Inaho terminó preparando la mezcla para las crepas que no pudo hacerle la noche pasada, y la dejó refrigerándose, pues de ese modo las crepas saldrían mejor.

.

.

En cuanto regresó a su habitación, parpadeó, preguntándose si habría caído dormido a medio camino sin percatarse; puesto que de ningún otro modo podría ser posible lo que estaba frente a él.

En sus ojos, gracias a luz de luna que entraba por su ventana, era clara la imagen de un desaliñado pelo rubio, perteneciente al cuerpo acostado de lado en su cama, con las cobijas mal puestas. Las cuales, dejaban al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas. Y... aunque le cubrían una parte del torso, levantaban su camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de la piel de sus caderas...

Su adormilada mente razonó que Bat había entrado a la primera habitación que encontró. Porque la ausencia de Harklight, confirmaba que esa era su habitación.

Como también estaba agotado, el castaño se dio a la tarea de acomodar las cobijas para cubrir bien a ambos, porque debía levantarse temprano.

Porque, quizá a la mañana siguiente, tendría la oportunidad de cocinar para _Slaine_ …

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

_*****_ _Los soufflés_  se bajan rápidamente una vez retirados del horno…

_Neuronas espejo_ : …Su misión es reflejar la actividad que estamos observando…

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
